Lucky
by Slytherin Red
Summary: After 9 years he is one lucky man. Companion piece to “Finally!”
1. Jack's POV

**Lucky (Jack's POV)**

**Author: **Slytherin Red

**Rating:** Teen  
**Genre:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing:** Jack and Sam  
**Disclaimer:** I only wish I had any right to any of these characters or world. If I did Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell would be in my bed tonight. But, I don't.

**Distribution:** You're welcome to it, just let me know where it ends up.  
**Summary:** After 9 years he is one lucky man. Companion piece to "Finally!"

"So, do you think she'll show?" Daniel asked grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you mean? Have you heard something?" Jack sounded panicky.

Daniel laughed, "Settle down Jack. She got here before you did and is almost finished getting ready."

Jack sighed with relief realizing that Danny just wanted a reaction from him.

"She has been waiting for this day for long time Jack. She isn't going to run away now."

"I know Danny. I just can't believe this is happening. I still can't believe she said yes."

Both men were standing in a hallway patiently waiting for their cue to enter the door they were waiting next to. Jack was dressed in his dress blues pacing up and down the hall trying to release some of his nervous energy, while Daniel stood there arms crossed smiling in a dark blue suit watching him.

Teal'c opened the door, "They are ready for you O'Neill."

Danny looked at Jack, "Ready?"

"More than you will ever know" Jack replied.

They walked through the door into a crowded chapel. Jack looked around the room and saw a sea of blues with a few green and other 'non-military' colors within. They had invited quite a few people to the ceremony, however he didn't think that they would all be there. He smiled at a few familiar faces as he walked to stand by the chaplain, with Danny and Teal'c by his side.

He watched his feet for a moment trying to calm himself.

He had proposed to her in bed after a morning of really good wake-up sex. It was that morning that he mentioned something about not being able to function without her on a daily basis. She thought it was a joke. He realized the moment he said it that it couldn't be closer to the truth.

He heard music playing and glanced up to see the doors at the back of the chapel open up. He saw Cassie standing there in a pale blue dress. She walked through the door and preceded the bride down the aisle, smiling at him the entire way.

Once she had made it to where he was standing the music changed, and his eyes went back to the double doors. The doors opened and he saw her standing there. She was wearing a white lace gown, and a smile on her face. She was just glowing, and he was sure that he wasn't the only one there who saw it. Escorting her down the aisle was retired General Hammond. All he could think of, the moment she started walking down the isle, was how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was.

He walked a few steps towards her and prepared to take her arm from the General. Before she was handed over to him General Hammond shook his hand and whispered to him.

"Congratulations, and you had better take good care of her."

"Yes Sir! Thank you Sir!"

Sam was passed onto Jack and he escorted her to their place in front of the Chaplain. Once they got there he leaned close and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful, and I'm the luckiest man alive."

"You're also going to be a father." She whispered back and then looked up to look into his eyes.

"Really?"

She nodded her head with a smile on her face. He laughed pulling her close for a kiss.

Danny cleared his throat, "Um… Jack… You're not supposed to be doing that until after the ceremony."

"Well lots of things aren't supposed to happen until after the ceremony." Jack said as he pulled himself from Sam, "But it looks like we're all kinds of backwards."

The few who heard what Jack said laughed only guessing what was going on.

"Can we get on with the ceremony?" the Chaplain asked with laughter in his voice.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha!" Jack replied keeping the grin on his face during the entire ceremony. Yeah, he was the luckiest man in the world.

FIN


	2. Sam's POV

**Lucky (Sam's POV)**

**Author: **Slytherin Red

**Rating:** Teen  
**Genre:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing:** Jack and Sam  
**Disclaimer:** I only wish I had any right to any of these characters or world. If I did Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell would be in my bed tonight. But, I don't.

**Distribution:** You're welcome to it, just let me know where it ends up.  
**Summary:** After 9 years she is one lucky woman. Companion piece to "Finally!"

She stood in a small room watching a spot on the wall that seemed to be moving as Cassie fluffed her dress and made sure her short train was straight.

"Is he here yet?" she wondered out loud, not expecting anyone to really answer her.

"Teal'c is going to come get us when he arrives." Cassie replied.

Sam just smiled. After eight years of loving him and not being able to do anything about it, a short courtship, and a 6-month engagement later she was finally going to marry the man she loved. She was finally going to be Mrs. Jack O'Neill. Okay, so maybe it would be Colonel O'Neill.

The kicker of it all; She had just found out the day before that she was two months pregnant. They hadn't really planned on having children. Sure they had talked briefly about it, however she thought that she just wasn't ready yet. Well ready or not it was happening, and truth be told, she couldn't help but think that she was the luckiest woman alive.

Teal'c opened the door to the small room, "Are you ready Colonel Carter?"

She laughed, "Yes I am, and that will be the last time you call me that."

"Indeed." He replied with a slight nod and walked back out the door.

Cassie turned to Sam, "Ready?"

"More than you will ever know Cass."

They followed Teal'c out the door and walked in separate directions heading to the double doors that would open to the chapel. Standing in front of those doors was General Hammond waiting to walk Sam down the aisle.

"General," Sam said smiling. "Thank you for being here and doing this for me."

"Anything for you Samantha," he replied. "and remember, I'm retired now. It's just George."

"George."

They heard music within and stepped out of view of the double doors that would soon be opening. Cassie gave Sam a quick hug and smiled at her.

"See you later Mrs. O'Neill."

The double doors opened and Cassie walked through.

"Are you sure about this Sam?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes Sir. Nine years of loving him and not being with him has been long enough. Besides, this baby needs a father." She smiled at him as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Baby?" Hammond's shocked voice asked. "Well, isn't that a great surprise. He doesn't know yet does he?" Sam shook her head "Well what a pleasant surprise. And yes, it is a long time coming. Congratulations."

They heard the wedding march start within the chapel and moved into place.

"Well I guess that's our cue." General Hammond said taking her arm and getting into place in front of the doors before they opened one more time.

The doors opened to a large room full to the brim. Sam could see Jack standing at the end of the aisle, just staring at her. She smiled at him, walked through the doors and started down the aisle. She couldn't help but think how handsome he was and how lucky she was.

He walked a few steps towards her and prepared to take her arm from the General. Before the she was handed over to him General Hammond shook his hand and whispered to him.

"Congratulations, and you had better take good care of her."

"Yes Sir! Thank you Sir!"

Sam was passed onto Jack and he escorted her to their place in front of the Chaplain. Once they got there he leaned close and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful, and I'm the luckiest man alive."

"You're also going to be a father." She whispered back and then looked up to look into his eyes.

"Really?"

She nodded her head with a smile on her face. 'Yup … I'm the luckiest woman alive.' She thought as Jack laughed, pulling her close for a kiss.

FIN


End file.
